Heavy hydrocarbon streams, such as FCC Light Cycle Oil (“LCO”), Medium Cycle Oil (“MCO”), and Heavy Cycle Oil (“HCO”), have a relatively low value. Typically, such hydrocarbon streams are upgraded through hydroconversion. Typically, such hydrocarbon streams are upgraded through hydroconversion.
Hydrotreating catalysts are well known in the art. Conventional hydrotreating catalysts comprise at least one Group VIII metal component and/or at least one Group VIB metal component supported on a refractory oxide support. The Group VIII metal component may either be based on a non-noble metal, such as nickel (Ni) and/or cobalt (Co), or may be based on a noble metal, such as platinum (pt) and/or palladium (Pd). Group VIB metal components include those based on molybdenum (Mo) and tungsten (W). The most commonly applied refractory oxide support materials are inorganic oxides such as silica, alumina and silica-alumina and aluminosilicates, such as modified zeolite Y. Examples of conventional hydrotreating catalyst are NiMo/alumina, CoMo/alumina, NiW/silica-alumina, Pt/silica-alumina, PtPd/silica-alumina, Pt/modified zeolite Y and PtPd/modified zeolite Y.
Hydrotreating catalysts are normally used in processes wherein a hydrocarbon oil feed is contacted with hydrogen to reduce its content of aromatic compounds, sulfur compounds, and/or nitrogen compounds. Typically, hydrotreating processes wherein reduction of the aromatics content is the main purpose are referred to as hydrogenation processes, while processes predominantly focusing on reducing sulfur and/or nitrogen content are referred to as hydrodesulfurization and hydrodenitrogenation, respectively.
The present invention is directed to a method of hydrotreating gas oil feedstocks with a catalyst in the presence of hydrogen and in a single stage reactor. Specifically, the method of the present invention is directed to a method of upgrading gas oil feedstock(s) to either jet and/or diesel products.